


Not Too Blind

by MyckiCade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyckiCade/pseuds/MyckiCade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were hardly anything beyond Dean having a silly crush on a married man, but that was still enough to put stupid notions in his head. After all, a man should never dance alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago, now. It doesn't fit into the 'We Don't Need To Talk About It' 'verse, so... :). <3.
> 
> Original Prompt: Do you take requests? If so can you do some jimmy/dean please? Like, some flirting and dean making jimmy blush and just general fluff?

One of the advantages to having Jimmy Novak living under the same roof, so far as Dean was concerned, was that the man liked to cook. Dean liked to joke that he'd put on at least five pounds since Jimmy had become responsible for most of their nightly menus. It was always enjoyable to watch the older man in the kitchen, too, he had to admit. Like now, as Jimmy was slipping some noodles into a pot of boiling water, humming along to the music filtering out of their portable CD player, Dean couldn't take his eyes off him. He swayed back and forth, keeping pace with the music in soft, easy movements of his hips and shoulders. Dean didn't move an inch from where he stood, leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't been spotted, yet, he was pretty sure. It gave him a while longer to enjoy the show.

And, how domestic was this, he had to wonder? Jimmy cooking dinner while Dean (so far as Jimmy knew) lazed about with a beer. Sure, they were hardly anything beyond Dean having a silly crush on a married man, but that was still enough to put stupid notions in his head. For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester was putting serious stock into the idea of settling down. Which, again, was just plain idiotic when reality reminded him, _wife and kid, moron. He's already accepted a better offer._ He had to hold back a little sigh at that. It was a little bit depressing, believe it or not. Though, it couldn't help the fact that Dean would be all-too-glad to keep Jimmy around for as long as he could.

Back across the room, the CD shifted to the next song, the first notes floating over the air easily recognizable. Dean grinned, glancing down at the floor in front of him. This was another great thing about Jimmy, the man's taste in music.

_I'll never be your beast of burden... My back is broad, but it's a-hurting..._

Jimmy was immediately dancing his way around the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard for a spice bottle. Dean glanced back up just in time to observe that it was a shame for Jimmy to be dancing all alone, it really was. Especially to such a good old tune. That was all it took to put the next stupid idea into his head, as he pushed himself up off the door frame, and crossed the room. Before he could think better of it, he was standing behind Jimmy, still not making a sound, close enough to reach out and touch the man. He didn't get the chance to, as Jimmy turned around, and yelped aloud as he came crashing into Dean's chest.

“Whoa, sorry!” Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking away in embarrassment. Dean couldn't help but notice the pink that crept across his friend's cheeks and nose. “D-Didn't see you there... How long you been there, anyway?”

Dean shrugged. “Long enough.” He smiled at the way Jimmy's eyes widened. “Good song,” he continued, before Jimmy could make an excuse for anything that had been seen. Instead, Jimmy just nodded, moving to turn back to the stove. Dean could read his uneasiness from a mile off, and he almost felt guilty for causing it. Almost. Before Jimmy could get too far away, Dean reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Startled blue eyes glanced back at him, and Dean smiled.

“A man should never dance alone,” he said, quietly, turning to wrap an arm around Jimmy's waist. His other hand slid from the man's wrist, up to Jimmy's own hand, clasping them together. Still, blue eyes stared, and it was all that Dean could do to keep himself from backing out of his own actions.

_Jesus Christ, Winchester, he's gonna' think you're some kinda' nut!_

It took a couple of gentle movements to get Jimmy out of whatever daze he had fallen into, enough for his legs to finally start cooperating with Dean's physical encouragements, but they eventually began a slow back-and-forth across the kitchen floor. Dean lead, while Jimmy... Well, Jimmy was still staring at him as if he'd lost his marbles. Par for the course, Dean supposed. Looking back at his dance partner, Dean smiled. A beat passed, before Jimmy looked away, redness creeping back across his cheeks.

“You're slightly insane, aren't you?” Jimmy asked, a light touch of laughter in his voice. Here, Dean grinned.

“Only around you.” _Fuck_ ,had that _really_ just left his mouth?!

Jimmy scoffed. “As if you _don't_ go completely _lunatic_ at any other time, Dean.”

“Maybe, I don't,” Dean replied, with a small shrug. “Is it really _that hard_ to believe that you make me crazier than anything else in my life?”

If asked, later, Dean would likely say that his current flow of sap was a freak occurrence. Something forced out of him by good music, and the promise of a delicious dinner (which he was, for all intents and purposes, knowingly slowing the arrival of). At that very moment, however, it was equal parts amazing him, and terrifying the living hell out of him.

Apparently, Jimmy didn't have a response to the younger man's question, and the two fell into silence. After a moment, Dean began to hum along with the song, mumbling a few words, here and there.

_All I want, is for you to make love to me._

“I hope that's just in the context of the music,” Jimmy piped up, snagging Dean's attention away from the lyrics. He blinked, several times, trying his best not to look put-off by the statement. Instead, he forced a small smile back onto his face.

Leaning in, Dean lightly brushed his lips against Jimmy's ear. “Only one way to find out,” he murmured, his voice a low, steady rumble. As he moved back, Dean expected Jimmy to shove him away, or maybe slug him. Leave, all-together. God, why had he been so stupid as to answer a question, like that? There was no need to be so bold with someone he considered to be a good friend, to be so forward with a _married man,_ and, yet, still, he'd gone right ahead, and put his mouth before his brain. It would be a wonder if Jimmy would ever forgive him for his actions-

Something warm was suddenly pressed against Dean's lips, soft and delightful. Jimmy was also suddenly _so much closer_ than what he had been, a moment previous.

_Oh._

_That_ was _not_ the reaction that he had been expecting, _at all._

Once Dean finally caught back up with himself enough to register anything beyond, _he's kissing me. His lips are on mine, and he's kissing me,_ Jimmy was already pulling back. He made to follow him for another go, but Jimmy stopped him, pressing two fingers against his lips. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, in confusion, until the other man smiled.

“You said it, yourself,” Jimmy all but whispered, slowly removing his hands from Dean, entirely. “Only one way to find out.” Dean raised his eyebrows, and Jimmy reached forward to pat at his chest, gently. “Thank you for the dance.” With that said, he side-stepped Dean, and returned to the stove.

“Yeah...” Dean didn't have anything else to say to that. Strangely enough, he found himself rather dumbfounded. Had that just happened? _Really?_ And, he'd let the moment slip through his fingers. _Thank you for the dance._ The words played back in his mind, a longing to rekindle the closeness he'd only just lost washing over him, with abandon. However, the song was drawing to a close, taking his opportunity along with it. _Oh, well._ Best to let Jimmy continue on with his cooking. Turning back the way he came, Dean made to return to the living room.

That was, until the opening to _You Shook Me All Night Long_ came over the speakers.

Dean grinned, wickedly, glancing back over his shoulder at Jimmy. Oh, this dance was far, _far_ from over.

_Only one way to find out, after all._


End file.
